This invention relates to anti-skid brake systems which prevent brake-locking and thus reduce the danger of skidding, maintain maneuverability, and shorten the braking distance.
In the vehicle braking art it is known to prevent skidding of the vehicle, and locking of the brakes, by using a pulsating braking force or pressure, and drivers often "pump" the brake pedal to improve the control of the vehicle during braking.
Braking systems for vehicles are known wherein intermittent braking pulses are produced to control skidding or brake locking, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,012 and 3,089,734. However, known vehicle braking devices producing pulsations do not vary the amplitude or force of the pulsations dependent upon the braking force required, and known devices do not produce the type of close control of vehicle braking necessary to produce the safest and most efficient vehicle braking.